


Too Late

by SkywardShawn



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardShawn/pseuds/SkywardShawn
Summary: Ever since that dream Sky has been acting off and no one knows what happened but Hyrule will do anything he can to make sure everythings okay- well... he'll try his best
Kudos: 13





	Too Late

The Captain is what wakes me up today, complaining about something to do with his hair. I can't hear him very well but I hope he's okay. Rubbing my eyes and yawning I sit up, scanning the area out of habit. Bright blues and deep grays plaster the sky of my homeland; the wonderous world of Hyrule. Judging by the fact that Leg's still on watch and the light peeking from the horizon I'd guess that it's around quarter to six in the morning?

Around me I hear some of the other travellers waking up and trying to calm Wars down. From what I'm hearing the Captain misplaced his comb somewhere in his sleep? Laughing slightly I get up and notice that something's off. 

Looking further I notice that the wildlife and scenery has changed slightly since I last checked. What once was a fresh, grassy field surrounded by pines is now a long overgrown forest, considerably colder and less welcoming. We must've switched era's early this morning during our sleep. Thats a shame. I was really hoping to experience Wild's Hyrule longer and maybe even meet this 'Beedle' Wild and Sky keep talking about. 

Wait? Where's Sky? That doesn't make sense. The only people still asleep are coincidentally Wild and Twi- the people usually last up. But I can't see Chosen anywhere, who's by far the best napper of the group.

"Hey-" Someone from behind me says something and I turn to see Leg looking at me from across camp. Not many of his features can be seen from here but I can see that he is looking a bit anxious. Was he the one that said that? What's going on?

"Hyrule? What's going on- you alright? I can see that you're a bit shaken." 

"Did you see Chosen leaving camp this morning? He's gone." I feel myself getting worried the longer we stand in silence. After a while Legend shakes his head and my heart drops.

Should I check on Sky? This feels off… he rarely ever leaves camp in the middle of the night- nevermind without telling us first. I try to stop myself but before I can, I feel my feet lead me in the direction of the forest in front of me.

It takes me a couple minutes to find him, but when I do I can't believe what I see. 

The young hero is sitting on the side of a cliff, tears falling from his face and all alone. In his hands rest a harp, of which is playing a cold haunting tune. A normally warm melody similar to Zelda's Lullaby has now turned harsh and eerie by his usually gentle fingers. I shiver at how unusual this all is. He's so distant- did something happen to him?

"... Chosen?" I barely feel myself able to say anything over the brisk air clawing at my throat. A brush of air whips past us and I start to wish I brought a cloak of some sort- it's so much colder now since I left the camp. He turns to me slightly surprised and I go to sit next to him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I just had a dream. It's... nevermind. It's nothing, don't worry. Sorry if I am troubling you..." he trails off and gives me the best smile he can muster. The body language of the once jolly hero now fake and hollow is shaking me to my very core.

I ask him if I can hug him and when he doesn't answer I decide to rub his back slowly instead, studying his face more closely. Eyes distant and cloudy, the only light being reflected from them now are silver diamond-like wisps. The outgoing and welcoming friend before me is hurting and I feel useless sitting beside him. 

Judging by how tired Sky looks whatever dream overtook him this morning didn't allow for much sleep. How long has he been here? Hunny Bun (Leg) has been on watch for two hours already...

I only let him go when our stomachs start protesting the lack of food nearby, and I ask him to head back to camp with me. It takes a second, but eventually he responds with a shaky head nod, making me smile slightly. We help each other up and make it back along the path I crossed maybe twenty minutes before; but my head is still spinning with thousands of questions trapped in my mind. 

I hope the Sky Child is okay - but judging by how edgy he was this morning I honestly have no clue. He said it was "just a dream" but we both know it's so much more; whatever it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired by thhe end of writing this chapted so please dont judge it too harshly- eithef way I hope you enjoyed! Dont be afraid to kudos and comment, thank you so much for reading have a great day!


End file.
